How the wind blows
by TheDragonWriterOfTheNightFury
Summary: This is how Jack frost became himself before and after the falling into the ice. And he's Hiccup's kid!


**if you think I own ether of these go get your bloody brain checked. And thank you for reading**

during the time of Dragons and Vikings, there was a island named berg. And on that island there was a village a very happy village. having dragons and a very courageous leader. The leader's Name was Hiccup. he was the chief he wasn't the Whimpy kid he was when he was younger he was a strong lean young man. he was missing a leg. but he got used to it. his dragon toothless was missing a tail. so they had some things in common. his wife Astride. had gave him a Son and a daughter. the oldest Son was named Jack. the daughter was named Emily. his son Jack was much like his father in looks and bravery. he had a nightfury Emily was raising her own little Flaggondron.

"Mother!" Little Emily yelled. running up to her mother. "Jack went riding without his saddle again."

"Did he hurt him self?" Astrid asked and Emliy giggled.

"No he got stuck to his dragon!" the mother and daughter laughed at the sight of Jack stuck on his dragon.

"Uh a little help?" he asked as his dragon rolled over. causing more laughter.

when winter/snow came and the temperature dropped. And the ice creeped over the lakes and ponds.

"Mother me and Emily are going ice skating!" Jack said whistling for his dragon.

"Okay Jack be safe!" Astrid yelled sharpening her ax. And handing it to Jack. "Get some wood while your out."

"Yes Ma'am." Jack patted his dragons head. "see you later wind you be good okay? Love you mum see you later." they walked off into the forest. little did Astrid know that she would never see her little boy again.

"MOTHER!" Emily screamed while tears flowed freely from her eyes. And her mother came rushing out of their house.

"What's wrong?" She asked holding her daughter close to her.

"Jack...Jack... Jack fell though the ice!" with that Astrid's eyes widen and put Emily down.

"go find your father I'll take my dragon to the pond go now!" Astrid ran to her dragon and woke her up.

"Com on we have to save my baby!" She cried her dragon sensed her tears. And stood up quickly. Astrid got quickly and they flew off. And Astrid could see a black streak.

"wind!" She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "Follow him!" She told her dragon. she got to the pond just in time to see wind sniff around the ice and break though the ice. just his hind quarters could be seen.

"What happened?" Said a voice behind her she turned and ran into her husband's arms.

"We can't find him." she said breaking down "My baby!" hiccup's eyes widened since Emily had been crying and he couldn't tell what she said but. fell in the ice and mother. so he rushed there.

"My boy." he said in a disbelieving tone. then wind came out of the pond soaking wet. the Dragon seemed so sad. the Dragon laid down next to the pond. toothless walked to his friend. who had stopped moving. it's eyes forever fixed on the break in the ice. Astrid ran to the edge of the pond and tried to go onto the ice when Hiccup stopped her.

"Astrid I've lost a son I don't need to lose a wife too." Astrid was breaking down in tears. when they got back to the village. they tried to continue with their normal lives. but the death of Jack didn't spread to fast. And a week after his death his friends came to find him. they Knocked on the great oaken door.

"Astrid." One of his friends started "Is Jack sick he wasn't at the flight school." and Astrid who was peeking out the door.

"Wind died." She said. not able to say much else.

"What?" they screamed.

"Their graves are at the lake." With that she closed the door.

"What did she mean that their..." their eyes filled with tears. "Oh..." they walked away tears falling from their faces.

later

cold that's what I felt. cold and dark. And I saw moon light. And suddenly I was rushing up. And I saw light. the Moon that's what it's called. I floated in the air for a little bit. And then I went down to the ice. it was a little shaky. I felt some thing rub lovingly against me.

"Wind..." I muttered. it responded and pushed a stick to me I picked it up and dropped the tip. And a curling pattern went across the ice. I laughed loudly and started running on the ice. I tried the trees also worked. Wind started getting excited and flew me up in to the air.

"WHOOH!" and then it dropped me. I fell though a few branches then caught myself. I laughed and the wind snuggled me.

"look a village!" I said pointing. the wind pushed me toward it.

"Hello Miss!" I said nodding to a lady. she was carrying a ax. strange.

"Oh hey can you tell me where I am?" I asked a couple. then a hollow feeling in my chest. when they walked though me. I gasped and backed up that was a mistake. more people walked though me. tears formed in my eyes.

"Wind let's go." I said geting coaked up.

what he didn't notice was when he said that one of the adults standing next to a house turned on her heel and got a glimpse of his face before he left.

"Emliy." Her husband said shaking her shoulder. "the children want a story and I've ran out of them." she turned and looked into his eyes. And smiled.

"Of course dear I got the best story in mind." she said turning to the children gathering at the feet of the rocking chair. the children waited for Mrs Emliy's story. And when she opened her mouth the children were in for a treat just one that they weren't expecting.

"Now who Wants to hear the story of Jack Frost?"

**I hope you liked it. I'm not to good of a writer but I'm working on it. so thank you and if you want to use this as a first chapter take it I really don't care. And thank you for reading**


End file.
